1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to particle detectors, and particularly radiation particle detectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A need has been identified for new instrumentation and sensing capabilities to collect and process scientific data. For instance, NASA's Science Mission Directorate (SMD) has outlined specific needs for compact space radiation particle detectors, such as improved energy range and resolution, angle coverage and resolution, and particle species/charge identification. Space radiation is a constant and significant hazard to a crew engaged in space missions, and their equipment. The timely and accurate detection of space radiation particles is vital to the viability of these missions.